THE FEAST OF ALL SINNERS (4x13 AU)
by FramilyLove4ever
Summary: What if Klaus wasn't one of the four to harbor a part of The Hollow's spirit inside him ? What if things don't go the way Klaus wants it to ? What if someone takes Klaus' place ? Will Klaus ever agree to that ? Read to find out. 4x13 AU


**A/N : Hello , everyone :):). I hope you are having a great time. I am a new face here. But I have read so many stories in this forum. I am aspiring to be an author , so please read and re-read my stories and review them. English is not my first language , but I don t want it to be an excuse. Ever .So, read and review. The scenes that I have not written have already happened and the ones I imagined differently have been written here. I appreciate all criticisms but I hope that you would be rather kind about it and not rude. Read the story , share it with your friends and help me become a great author :):). Hope you enjoy reading it.**

 **DISCLAIMER : I don t own any of these characters ( though I very badly hope I do :(:( ). My intention is not to hurt anyone , but if I have offended anyone by my writing , I assure it was unintentional and I appologize for it** .

 **Edit : For some reason , few words are being deleted from my original script. I have been trying to correct them for a while. I think I have managed to cover 75% . I apologize for the trouble caused , if any**

 **THE FEAST OF ALL SINNERS**

As Klaus kissed Hope's forehead and turned around , he saw Hayley -to his surprise - standing behind him by the doorway. She motioned for him to follow her into the adjacent room away from Hope. As Klaus went towards her , Hayley said " You are a good dad Klaus and you deserve to know the truth. " Klaus was shocked as he didn't expect this to come from Hayley. Nevertheless he was pleased inside that he didn't fail his daughter like Mikael failed him. Before he could react though , Hayley dropped a bomb that left him shell shocked. For she had said the truth that Vincent had kept hidden away from him. Klaus' world came crashing down. He was to leave his littlest wolf forever? No , he wasn't okay with it. He wasn't ready for it. He couldn't even imagine it. He still remembered those few months of agony he had endured while his daughter was hidden away from the face of the world for her safety despite her being a new born. Also the five years of dungeon life fearing he would be rejected by his daughter for the monster he was. He couldn't even begin to describe his fate if that had to happen again, only this time forever. No , he can't afford that. There has to be another way. Freya must look into their mother's grimoire again. This can't be it. He had already lost nearly six precious years with his daughter. He can't lose any more. But he remembered Vincent's words vividly, " This is the only way. It has to be the end of Always and Forever " . Even though he hoped against hope that there was another way out , deep down he knew Vincent was right. The splendid memories of Hope's life flashed in front of his eyes and he knew what he had to do. He gulped. Looking at Hayley in the eye , he said " We have to inform the others ." A lone tear escaped Hayley's eyes . Another followed. And another. " But Klaus , you already had lost too much " , Hayley protested weakly. "It's true. But all that I know right now is , I HAVE TO PROTECT MY DAUGHTER. Keep her safe. At ANY cost. At least you get to be with her. I will draw comfort knowing that you will protect her , like I did five years back. You didn't disappoint me then. You won't disappoint me now " Klaus gave a sad smile in reassurance. As he proceeded to walk away , Hayley caught his hand forcing him to turn and look at her. Gone was the tough single mother and in her place stood a young mother worried for her daughter. Hayley was sobbing bitterly and threw herself at Klaus. She engulfed him in a big hug weeping for his and their daughter's loss. These two souls knew what it meant to have a great dad and they felt bad knowing that their daughter has to go through what they went through. Klaus hugged her back. He was at a lack of words to comfort her. He lost the ability to speak. He kept asking Hayley in his mind to capture their daughter's life through pictures. He atleast deserved that. Hayley could understand his feelings. Sympathy for Klaus flowed from her body and collided into Klaus' . She could hear Klaus' request even though he didn't voice it. "I will " she muttered as an answer to his request. Both of them were caught in a world of grief that they didn't quite contemplate how they could read each other's mind. Klaus felt reassured a bit , as in some way he is going to stay connected to his daughter. They broke apart. Klaus smiled. Time to be savior again , he told himself and he left the room. Hayley stood wiping her tears yet smiling knowing that her daughter has the best father in the first went to the grave and looked at the stone bearing Camille's name. He saw Marcel coming . " Thank you for coming", Klaus told Marcel. " Was something wrong? Vincent said that-" began Marcel only to be interrupted by Klaus, "Vincent said a lot of he failed to say a few things more, one of which has me rather vexed ", Klaus said. Marcel gave him an odd look. " Oh , Okay , I see. So , you need another favor." Klaus rushed to contradict him , "No , No more , of course, you count the burden of hearing my confession.I was never a good father to surprises, I never had much in the way of an example.I never saw myself in the man who raised me. In fact, the first time I saw myself in another was the day I met apples at the oppressor who whipped you raw.I should've known you'd grow up to be a better man than I " , Smiled Klaus regretfully. "You do realize we're about, um, 100 years too late for this talk " , Marcel scoffed. "Well, I'm hardly perfect . Unless, we forget the five years I spent in your dungeon, - neither are you " , Klaus retorted. "Yeah, well, you see, I'm not really too moved by your opinion. If I was, I'd have to face the fact that I'm not good enough for your family, that I'm not good enough for Rebekah, that I'm not - " Marcel began but Klaus cut him off , "You ARE family. And as for my sister, her love for you was a threat. How could either of you love each other and still have room for me? In any case, I failed you Marcellus. To my eternal shame." Klaus walked away , leaving a sad Marcel behind. Klaus then met Elijah and Rebekah and informed them the truth. Poor Klaus , their hearts broke for him. They could practically see how much Klaus loved Hope. She was his soul as Klaus himself had put it that way. They were silent. Words failed them at the moment. Elijah pressed his brother's shoulder in a meager attempt to take away his pain. Rebekah gave him a big bear hug as she wished for all of it to be a big bad dream that will eventually fade away. Rebekah being the soft hearted one felt that this was a cruel play by the fate. They are already ready to sacrifice their "ALWAYS AND FOREVER" Vow , something that had been their everything and their essence of existence as they kept honoring it for a great 1000 years. What else did the fate want ? Why take away the daughter that her brother loved selflessly and with everything that he had ? Klaus patted her back as they broke their hug. He smiled slightly and said, " You were right. FAMILY IS POWER . I didn't show it much , but the truth is , I really appreciate what you both did for me . I do " Both his siblings smiled back. Klaus looked at Elijah , "You were always the keeper of our bond, and because of that, you will feel this pain the most. When the inevitable happens, and I, devoid of family influence, relapse into a spiral of mayhem and bloodshed I need you to leave me to my fate. If you come to my rescue as you have done so many times before, it will only serve to aid our enemy, allowing it one step closer to my daughter, and I cannot allow that. So, my brother when the time comes, I beg you, let me go " , Klaus pleaded Elijah. Elijah hugged him close to his chest the way a father hugs a son. After all , Elijah had been the father to Klaus that Mikael had failed to be. "You have my word " , whispered Elijah , Freya had returned to the compound with Kol and Keelin. Vincent was ready for his ritual. Hayley was seated in the middle of the square with an unconscious Hope on her lap , whose hands were kept fastened in manacles. Klaus, Elijah and Rebekah also arrived on scene. "Ah! Look who's here " Rebekah mocked at Kol who only smiled broadly in response. "Freya told me everything. Glad I could help " , Kol said sincerely. Klaus nodded , silently thanking Kol for his help. "So, finally the Mikaelsons are splitting up , huh ? Has been a dream since forever. But now that it's coming true , there is no outburst of joy. There is only this deep pit in stomach " Kol said. "Yeah , ALWAYS AND FOREVER. We had a good run " , Rebekah said. Elijah 's heart couldn't take it any longer. All his sacrifices, hard work had been laid to waste. He hugged Kol and Niklaus joined in the hug followed by Rebekah. All the four of them looked at Freya expectantly, who was crying bitterly seeing the Mikaelsons' group hug . " I am the big sister . I am supposed to fix things. Yet here I stand , watching my family fall apart. I failed as a Mikaelson " , Freya weeped. " Well , now we know that there are problems that even our big Mikaelson witch sister can't fix " Rebekah smiled sadly at Freya as she motioned for Freya to join them in their group hug. Freya launched herself at them and the big Mikaelson group hug would have been a treat to watch if it hadn't been for the Hollow. But if it hadn't been for the Hollow there wouldn't have been a Mikaelson group hug , in the first place. Marcel chose that moment to enter. Hayley smiled sadly seeing the Mikaelsons. Even Vincent felt pity for the Mikaelsons which was probably the first and last time in his life. Marcel was guilty. Of all his wrong choices. And he knew then that he had forgiven the Mikaelson brothers for everything that they did to him and he felt guilty of everything he did to them. The Mikaelsons realizing that this was their last hug ever was reluctant to pull apart and nobody really had the heart to separate the family that had last the long in history. But the Mikaelson group hug had to end ,for they still had an immortal powerful enemy to defeat which was currently possessing their all time favorite child - HOPE MIKAELSON. Anything for a Mikaelson from a Mikaelson had been their another unacknowledged vow and now that their ALWAYS AND FOREVER vow is being squashed , they shall go along with this vow. As they let go , they knew they had made the right choice. Difficult, yes , but definitely the right choice. Rebekah was the first one to notice Marcel. "Now what would you be doing here? " She spat out. Marcel smiled as he said , " I came to make sure that the Mikaelsons leave my city for good ." Rebekah rolled her eyes but didn't retort back. Klaus smiled but deep down he knew Marcel had come to support them through this. He nodded his head gratefully at Marcel . Marcel nodded back knowing well that his lie had been caught. After all , this was the man who raised him. As Klaus and Marcel's eyes met , Marcel remembered their previous encounter where Klaus had admitted failing Marcel. Marcel understood why Klaus was doing this. He didn't want to fail his daughter. And Marcel appreciated it. At that point , everyone silently agreed that Elijah had been right. Hope had really been Klaus' redemption. Now , Klaus Mikaelson was a new man. He wanted to set things right even if it meant not going his way. Vincent cleared his throat , " Hayley , I want you to release Hope the moment I tell you to but hold on to Hope. " Hayley nodded her head. " Lets do this .Stand in the four corners of the mark I had drawn for the ritual " , Vincent told them. As the Mikaelsons took their position, Vincent said , " Okay , remember that the moment Hollow's parts are inside you , each one of you have to leave this town and go far away and stay away from each other and from Hope. Rea"-"Wait. What? " Freya interrupted Vincent. Vincent looked at Freya and looked at Other Mikaelsons demanding an explanation. " We haven't told them yet " Klaus admitted. "Told us what ? " asked Kol and Freya simultaneously. After Klaus and Rebekah took turns explaining the scenario , everyone was silent for a second. Vincent broke the Ice , " Well , we should get going ." " No " , shouted Freya. Everyone looked at her in disbelief not believing their own ears. Everyone continued to look at Freya blankly. " I said NO " , repeated Freya. "Have you gone mad ? "Klaus shouted in despair. The clock was ticking and his little girl desperately needed his help. " I haven't. But if we go through this , I might as well " Freya responded calmly. " How else are we going to save my daughter then ? We HAVE to do this " Klaus spat angrily. " Not when there is another way " Freya challenged him. They all looked genuinely puzzled. Freya sighed. " Look I want you to listen to this with a calm mind and hear me out before you jump to conclusions. Klaus , You don't have to do this. I can do this for you. WAIT , Let me finish" - As Klaus tried interrupting- " Four powerful eternal sources related to Hope through blood are required for the Hollow's parts to reside. I can be one of them. I volunteer myself here. I will turn and I will be an eternal Vampire as well. I can hold Hollow's part then. I will take your place , Klaus. Look , I was ready to do this for Hayley. If Kol had not shown up , I would have turned and took Hayley's place because a child needs her mother. When that being the case , the same goes for you - the child's father. Hope needs her mother and father. She needs both of you. You all know the pain of not having a father that loved you and you are everything that Hope could possibly ask for in a father. She needs you. You need her. Hayley ,Hope and you need each other. You are a family too. If I can't stop the legendary Mikaelson family from breaking apart , I will definitely save this mini Mikaelson family . Hope should be loved and raised by both of her parents. She needs a life to live with both of her parents " Freya explained. " No , I will never let you do this. You can't sacrifice your life for me. Keelin needs you. Your magic needs you. You have a life here. You can't ruin your life. Besides , who can bring this family together again by finding a loophole in magic , if not for you ? " Klaus contradicted Freya . Though he threw the question mark only to stop Freya from sacrificing her life , he still had a tiny hope that she will set things right. But for that , she needs her magic. Even if she doesn't find a way , she still shouldn't sacrifice her life is what Klaus firmly believed in. " No , Klaus. I talked to Keelin. She is okay with that. " Freya objected while pointing at Keelin. Keelin who had been a silent spectator nodded when everyone looked at her and said , " She is doing this for family. And I get it. Nothing will change between us. She will be a Vampire and I will be a Werewolf but we both would still be two souls in love. Besides, she is right. I know the pain of being raised alone, without my parents. " Freya smiled. " My magic doesn't need me. It is my family that needs me. I am not sacrificing my life. I had a life here because I had a family here. Now that I won't , I will relocate to some place with Keelin. Am not ruining my life. Am making a choice to save my family , atleast a part of it. As for the loophole part , Vincent can do it. I trust him. He owes the Mikaelsons that much "Freya completed. " Excuse me , I don't owe your family anything but I will definitely try to come up with something. Not for anyone of you. Just for Hope. That little girl is innocent. She deserves to be raised by her family. With that said , I agree with Freya. And I promise you Klaus , I will do everything in my power to reunite this family. Only for Hope. " Vincent said . His ego didn't let him say that he made a promise as he felt pity for the Mikaelson family. He would rather put it on Hope, thanks. " After Freya turns , We both will relocate to someplace where we will be happy . It's alright , Klaus " Keelin reassured him. But Klaus remained silent. No matter whatever justification everyone came up with , he just couldn't agree. Freya sighed in dismay , " Look , Klaus, Its just not your decision alone. Let us vote on this. Hayley , let's start with you. I think , as the mother of your child you have a right in this say. " Everyone looked towards Hayley who seemed kind of glad that she was given a chance to speak. " I think Hope needs her dad. I know the pain of growing up without parents . I don't wish the same fate for my daughter. We did agree , Klaus. That our daughter will be raised by both of her parents. Partners, we decided , for Hope. And both partners stick together for their daughter. I am not asking Freya to sacrifice her life. I just think it would make more sense for Hope to have her mom and dad with her during her troubled times. " Hayley rested her arguement with a neutral note. But it was obvious to the Mikaelsons on which side she stood. "Thank you Hayley" ,Freya smiled in triumph and turned towards Elijah , "Elijah ? " Elijah seemed to be clear of what he was about to state , " Ofcourse Niklaus belongs with his daughter. But I don't think it's fair to ask you to sacrifice your life for that. " Klaus smiled in victory as Freya made a face at Elijah. But Elijah wasn't finished, " Nevertheless if you have made the choice to volunteer, I think you should be given a chance to make a choice. You made a fair choice. You were not compelled . Also you did have a say in the matter unlike us. If you think , this is the right choice for you , by all means go ahead with it ", stated Elijah . Klaus looked angry as Freya nodded gratefully at Elijah and reassuring him that she has indeed made the right choice after looking at the pros and cons thoroughly for a few times. Freya next turned to Rebekah. " I think she should grow up with her father. Because no one can protect her like her family. So , more the number of people she gets to live with , more safe she is. Besides , we have never known what it's like to grow up with a father. Hope deserves better.. after all that she's did to Klaus. And it's Mikaelsons' heritage that we make sacrifices at some point always , so welcome to the club Freya " Rebekah upvoted Freya with a smile. Consequently, Kol agreed. Vincent excused himself saying he is not a family member yet he would go with Freya. Marcel had a stunning answer , " Klaus deserves it. I saw everyone of you saying Hope deserves it. But I think Klaus deserves it equally as well. His daughter is his soul . He spent years in unending agony caused by Papa Tunde's blade imbuded with dark magic. All that kept him going was his family and his daughter. She kept him sane. He deserves this break. Besides am sure Vincent will come up with a way out. It's only a matter of time before the Mikaelsons are slaying again. Until then , I think Klaus shouldn't miss his time with his daughter. " Freya nodded. Klaus still looked unsatisfied. " Klaus , if I had been with you when our mother turned all of you into vampires , she would have done the same to me. I wouldn't have been a witch. I would have been a vampire. An original. Like you. Like Elijah. Like Rebekah. Like Kol. Like Finn. And I would have taken your place as I am about to do now. This is not just for my niece, it's for you too my brother. Like Marcel said , she is the light in your dark soul. You deserve her. Allow me to make a choice that will keep atleast a part of my family together .ALWAYS AND FOREVER. Trust me , we will find a way back to each other. If we don't do this now , everything that you have built till now will fall apart. Every sacrifice this family has ever made in the name of your redemption won't make sense. Besides , it's my choice too Klaus. You can't take away my right to make a choice about my life " , Freya pleaded. Klaus sighed and shut his eyes tight. He took a deep breath and nodded with his eyes closed. " I don't like it. Even a bit. " He murmured. " It's okay Klaus , for someone to make a choice that you don't like. And it's okay for someone to sacrifice in your place , because that someone is family " , Kol smiled. Freya was injected with potassium chloride to stop her heart. She was turned into a Vampire. She could feel the changes in her body.. the speed , the strength , the blood thirst above all the blood thirst. Her eyes flew open and they all saw her hunger for blood. Klaus bit his hand and let Freya suck his blood to feed her for now. " Don't worry. I will take care of her. I know how vampires feed. I have been with a vampire family for 10 years and had learned to protect myself from them without harming them. So , Freya will be perfectly alright with me. Besides , since you can visit Klaus , if anything is the matter , I will call you. " Keelin reassured the family. "Of course Call me if you need my help. Don't hesitate for a moment. If you find anything weird , call me immediately. Am just a call away " , Klaus informed Keelin. Keelin nodded in response. Everything and everyone was ready for the ritual. " Lets not delay this anymore. Klaus , sit beside Hayley. Others , please take your positions. " Vincent got back to business mode. Everyone stood where Vincent wanted them to. "Okay , remember what I said. Don't delay . You have to leave the moment Hollow enters you " , Vincent cautioned them. The Mikaelsons nodded at each other. "Goodbye Brothers and Sisters " ,said Kol. Vincent started chanting and asked Hayley to open Hope's shackles. Klaus felt his heart wrench seeing his littlest wolf bound in shackles. The moment Hope was released, the blue Hollow light came out of Hope and split into four parts. Klaus clung to Hope. The parts of Hollow entered each of the Mikaelson standing inside the ritual mark. "Now" , yelled Vincent. Everyone flew at vamp speed while Klaus panicked , " I need to know if she's okay" . The next moment , Hope opened her eyes . She looked at Klaus , " Dad, what's going on ? ". Klaus looked at her and he couldn't contain himself as he engulfed her in a big bear hug , " Hope , I love you ". Hayley joined them too and it became a mini Mikaelson family hug. Without breaking the hug , Klaus peered in to the distance searching for Freya , and as his eyes found her eyes , he nodded gratefully muttering a Thank you . Freya shrugged it off with a " Anything for you. We will fix this soon. Take care . See you . Very soon. Love you " nod , wink , smile and wave. He saw her leave the compound with Keelin and she was reflected in his eyes glistening with tears. He hugged his daughter tight , in order to fill some of the emptiness he felt in his chest as his family left him and finally the truth of the broken vow , which was glorified for a 1000 continuous years , dawned on him. His daughter and Hayley are his family now. The mini Mikaelson family as Freya called it. The thought brought him a smile and now he knew that the Mikaelsons will be reunited again. For THEY ARE THE MIKAELSONS. Until then , this mini Mikaelson family will keep waiting...

After the whole fiasco , Klaus went to make sure Rebekah was alright. "Are you okay ? " , Klaus asked Rebekah. "You mean besides harboring an ancient malignant spirit that continues to rattle around inside my skull? " Rebekah replied. "From what I heard , that will subside when you leave the city, once you're on you own " Klaus said. Rebekah smiled , " Then I better not dally. You know, I spent eight glorious months covered in spit-up, changing dirty diapers and reading bedtime stories to that sweet girl." Klaus smiled too . Rebekah removed the Mikaelson chain hanging around her neck and gave it to Klaus , " Please Give her this. And tell her that her Auntie Bex loves her . " Klaus smiled tearfully , "Sister , I will find a way to fix this. The Hollow was born on this land. Freya said that if Vincent stays here and studies it's details -" Rebekah interrupted him , " Oh! She is such a Mikaelson. Sacrificing her life and being stubborn until the end " , the Mikaelson siblings smiled proudly. "Nik , I want to tell you something which I have learned. Family is sacred. You know that Nik. But so is Love. Please find yourself someone who will love you like us. You deserve it , Nik." Klaus nodded understanding what Rebekah said. He hugged her tightly. Rebekah kissed Klaus' cheek , "Goodbye , Nik." And she vamped away. Klaus' fingers closed around the Mikaelson heirloom Rebekah left for Hope. His eyes shone with tears as he looked in the direction Rebekah left.  
Elsewhere , Marcel asked Elijah , " Its a funny thing , meeting here. Where it all began " who was standing , staring at the plantation house. "Doesn't it all feel like yesterday? That funeral procession which took place just beyond those trees, as I recall, that sweltering heat. Amazing that Klaus was able to see anything at all, and yet, he saw that tortured little boy " exhaled Elijah. "You are getting Nostalgic in your old age. But I guess , it's to be expected given the circumstances. Why'd you ask me here , Elijah ? " Marcel questioned. " I am a danger to my family " , Elijah replied solemnly. "What ? " , Marcel was confused. Elijah explained , "You see, Marcel, my disease has always been this blind devotion to my brother and my a thousand years, whenever my family has needed me, I have been no matter what I do, I'm at the complete mercy of that devotion.I can't do that anymore. Because if I take one step close to Niklaus or others , it will bring the Hollow one step closer to Hope and I can't afford that " Elijah's eyes showed pain and something else that Marcel had never seen before : Elijah was broken. "What are you asking me to do ? I don't understand you " , Marcel was confused. Elijah said , "You have to end this for me ." Marcel sighed , " What do you want me to do ? You want me to put you down ? " Elijah set his eyes straight on Marcel's face , " I want you to set me free. " Marcel and Elijah walked towards the place where they were to meet Vincent. Marcel asked once again , " How do you even know how this works ? " Elijah replied , " All of Vincent's power. He can open my mind, allow you to compel me , to release me from ALWAYS AND FOREVER." Vincent came into picture then , "The Hollow's too powerful. It's gonna tempt him to try to get back with his siblings. If we don't do this , the Hollow's gonna come back. " Marcel wasn't convinced, "What if we are just creating a monster here ? " Elijah scoffed , " I am a Monster. You , of all people know that. " Marcel gave in , " Okay , but how do I compel an Original ? " Vincent explained , " Marcel , you haven't even begun to tap into all that magic that our ancestors put inside of you. Now , if we combine that with my spells, we can wipe out centuries of family drama. " Marcel asked Elijah once more if that's what he wanted. Elijah drew himself up , squared his shoulders - the signs that meant he was ready to make yet another sacrifice for his family - "YES" , he answered clearly , the sound of his voice ringing in Marcel's ears. Vincent began his chanting. Once he was done with it , he asked Marcel to do it. But before Marcel could begin , Vincent placed a hand on Elijah's shoulder , " I shall keep my promise. " Elijah nodded. Marcel looked Elijah in the eyes , " Your vow. The promise of Always and Forever. Forget it. All the pain that went with it , forget it. All the love , forget it. The family you cherished , the Vow you have honored, forget it. Let it go. ALWAYS AND FOREVER , forget it. Let it all go. " All their memories swirled inside Elijah's mind , from their vow to every single tragedy they had faced. "Elijah ?" , Marcel asked. A lone tear escaped Elijah's eyes. He didn't seem like the Elijah Marcel had known all his life. Because what made him Elijah the most , had gone away. Now the man who stood before Marcel just bore the face of Elijah. He was not the ELIJAH MIKAELSON, the noble one anymore. Elijah was always nothing but a brother who loved his family. Not the guy in a clean suit , Not the monster and certainly Not the noble one. He was just as weak and as vulnerable as any of the other Mikaelsons. He was just as human as anyone in the supernatural world. Back at the compound , Hayley came down the stairs along with Hope both of them carrying suitcases of their own. Klaus was standing near the stairs , turning the Mikaelson heirloom over and over in his hands. " Klaus , I just packed a few clothes for you. Not sure , if you would like them " , Hayley said. "Doesn't matter , Love. I will be fine " , smiled Klaus. Hope stood opposite Klaus . " Hope , your Aunt Rebekah asked me to give you this. She loves you so much " , Klaus gave Hope what was rightfully hers. Hope accepted it and held her hand out. Klaus was amused as he took it from her and made her wear it. " Family heirlooms are very important. They remind us where we come from and that no matter where we go , our family is always with us. Aunt Freya would have said the same had she been here right now. She loves you so much " Klaus explained to his seven year old daughter. "I love her too , Dad "Hope smiled. "Ready ? " , Hayley asked them but it was mostly directed towards Klaus. Klaus looked around the compound , taking in all its beauty and breath , reminiscing the golden days they , the MIKAELSONS, had there. He was going to leave it all behind. He sighed. Suddenly, he felt a pull and saw his daughter looking hopefully at him. He smiled at her. "Yeah , yeah " , he replied to Hayley. And the three of them marched out with , Hope in between them , holding their hands. The Compound with years of memories had that day witnessed the most heartbreaking sacrifice in the history of Mikaelsons and felt the agony that still lingered in the air even when the last of the Mikaelsons ( The mini Mikaelson family ) had walked out. Klaus strapped himself in the driver's seat. Hayley sat beside him in the passenger's seat. Hope sat in the back seat of the truck. "Mom , Dad , Am very tired. I am going to sleep " Hope said as she laid down in the seat. " You are safe , Hope. Sleep well " , Klaus smiled at his daughter through the rear view mirror and Hayley kissed Hope Good night. As the engine roared to life , Klaus kept staring straight into the dark highway as he drove the truck. Hayley looked at Klaus with a smile and placed a hand on his free hand , forcing Klaus to look at her . " I don't know if this was the right thing to be done , but I am really happy Klaus that you are coming with us " , Hayley looked peaceful. Peaceful ? Yes. Happy ? No. Atleast , not entirely. Klaus looked at Hayley , gave her a smile and a nod and turned back towards the road. Hayley kept looking at Klaus that Klaus had to pull over by the road side. "Hayley , I am going to be with you and our daughter from now on. ALWAYS AND FOREVER " , Klaus reassured her. Hayley nodded. "Now , catch some sleep then " , Klaus said. " For the first time in five years , am going to sleep peacefully , Klaus. Knowing that you are here to protect Hope " , Hayley smiled at Klaus. "Sleep tight , little wolf " Klaus whispered as he helped Hayley into a convenient position for her to rest. While helping her settle in , he gave her a side hug to comfort her , when on the contrary he was the one who needed comfort. She held his hands in hers and said , " We will figure out a way Klaus. No matter how long it takes. Until then , we both are with you. And Hope lives with both of her parents " , Hayley smiled. Klaus nodded and went back to driving the truck. "Where are we going anyway ? " Hayley asked . Klaus looked at her , smiled and looked back at the road , " Far away from here . " As he saw the city limit board which said ," Now leaving New Orleans city limit " , his heart skipped a beat. He was leaving the city his family built , Once and for all. He drove all night and they reached the destination - Orlando , Florida. It was breaking dawn when Klaus stopped at the huge mansion in Southern Orlando. As the dull roar of engine subsided , Hayley woke up. "Here we are . In Orlando " , smiled Klaus. As Klaus silently got out of the truck and went to the back , " I will carry her Klaus " , said Hayley gesturing towards Hope's sleeping form. "It's alright , Hayley. I didn't get to do it for the past five years " , smiled Klaus as he effortlessly took Hope in his arms. "Soon , she will grow out of my arms " , said Klaus a little nostalgic. Hayley felt sympathy for Klaus again for missing five years of Hope's life. As Klaus started walking towards the mansion , their mansion , Hope shifted and Klaus' face crunched up in worry as he stopped dead in his tracks. But Hope didn't wake up and Klaus sighed a relief . Hayley let out a small laugh and Klaus glared at her. Hayley was all smiles seeing the Father-Daughter duo. As Klaus reached the doorway , he asked Hayley to find the key hidden under door mat. Hayley retrieved it and opened the mansion. As the Mikaelsons walked into it , Hayley was left speechless. Klaus wasn't shocked much , though. He walked as if he knew the mansion in and out like the back of his hand. Hayley just followed him silently. Klaus walked upstairs and towards a room in the middle of the corridor, which bore the name plate " HOPE MIKAELSON " . He motioned for Hayley to open the room. To her surprise, she found the room to be fully decorated with Hope's things. All her paintings and toys were there. He placed Hope in her bed and silently closed the door behind them . As Hayley was about to speak , Klaus asked her to go downstairs quietly in order to not wake up Hope. The young girl had just harbored an evil spirit inside her. She needs all the rest she can get. "How , Klaus ? How ? " Hayley asked in astonishment and wonder. Klaus smirked proudly. "Back when I had asked for a day of peace with my daughter , I knew we had to be away from Marcel . So , I searched for a house , a mansion rather , for the Mikaelsons. I found this and I actually compelled the owner of the mansion to give it up. " Hayley playfully glared at him , " Okay . I will pay him later. 1000 years on earth has paid off, for the Mikaelsons own a stash of money. I will buy this house. This is our home , now. Thought Hope would like a room in between your room and mine , for her safety of course , I asked the owner to place the name plate in the middle room. Vincent used magic to place Hope's things in her room. While you were packing upstairs , I coaxed Vincent into helping us. " Hayley looked around the house in a breath taking manner , " This house is awesome , Klaus. But when did you do it ? " Klaus smiled proudly , " As I carried Hope inside the house since she was feeling cold , I let her sleep for a while. During that time , I attended this business. It took me only few hours. " Hayley shook her head in awe. Klaus smiled at her reaction but his face turned serious in a little time , "Hayley , I can't be peaceful until I know they are safe. I am going to check on them. " Hayley nodded , " But Klaus , how will you find them ? They can literally be anywhere . " Klaus opened his mobile and showed it to Hayley, " I also asked Vincent another favor when Freya was turning. I asked him to track the Mikaelson siblings and keep me informed of their location. And he has messaged me their locations. " Again , Hayley nodded and smiled . Klaus was about to leave when Hayley caught his hand. Klaus looked at her mildly shocked , " Please be safe , Klaus " Hayley pleaded. Klaus nodded. " Take care of Hope and yourself. I will be back as soon as I can. " Klaus walked out of the mansion. He chose his first destination : Manosque , France. ...Time lapse...  
As Klaus put a 100$ bill in the money box , he walked out relieved listening to Elijah playing piano , his all time favorite. Elijah looked surprised at the 100$ bill in his collection compared to the rest of the small bills , and turned to search for the kind person who appreciated his talent enough to give him such a huge bill. His eyes met klaus' . But there was no recognition in them. Klaus looked frightened for a moment until Elijah gave a nod , as in a nod that one would give to appreciate a stranger. Klaus felt relieved and left the place as Elijah continued playing , immersed in his own world.

...Time lapse...  
Klaus turned away smiling as he saw Marcel ask Rebekah , "So , What do you want to do ? " in New York City . Klaus was happy for Rebekah. She found her happily ever after . With the same man Klaus raised.  
...Time lapse...  
Klaus found himself in San Francisco, California . As he saw Kol getting an engagement ring made for Davina , he was happy. The brother who had felt abandoned will no longer be abandoned. Instead he will be loved and Davina too. Klaus smiled genuinely.

...Time lapse...  
Klaus looked at keelin saying , come on, its gonna be alright. I am with you with a smile on her face. Freya smiled back at her , I am glad that I made this decision. Keelin smiled back at her , Yeah , me too and they both hugged each other in their appartment situated five floors high and on the west of Missoula, in Montana. Klaus smiled sadly.  
. . . . Time Lapse . . . .  
Klaus returned back to the mansion .He saw Hayley standing before him facing the opposite side as he entered the turned around in frustration and yelled his name when she saw him. He was too surprised and before he knew Hayley sped to him and threw her arms around him. He was too shocked to react. After overcoming his shock , he patted her in the back comfortingly. She broke the hug and sounded desperate when she started questioning him ," God! Klaus, where the hell were you ? What happened to your phone ?" Klaus looked confused , "What? What s wrong ? My phone battery died since I hadnt recharged it for the whole two days I was gone." Hayley shook her head and folded her arms. Klaus was now terrified ," Hayley , answer my question. What s wrong ? Is Hope okay ?" the colour drained out of Klaus face as the thought of Hope being in danger passed through his mind. Just then He noticed Hope s absence and started yelling her name ,all the while shaking Hayley for an answer . "Klaus , look at me. Hope is fine. Atleast physically ", Hayley shouted ." What do you mean atleast Physically ? ",Klaus questioned Hayley. Hayley sighed in Annoyance , "God! Klaus , why did you even leave us for two days ? Hope woke up after you left and she was pretty convinced that you left her just like the rest of our family. I tried to make her see sense but she wouldnt. so, I tried calling you in order to let you speak to her but you wouldnt pick up your phone. She got more and more depressed and just now I sent her to play in the garden for a while." All the work must have drained her , for she sounded so tired. Klaus heaved a sigh of relief. His daughter was fine. Sure, she was hurt but it s nothing he can t handle. Just then someone barged in , through the back door yelling, " Dad! Dad! " Hearing Hope's voice , he turned towards the direction , when a soft body collided into him. He knew it was Hope even before he looked at her face , "I am here , Love. I am here Now." Hope was sobbing ," why did you leave Daddy ? I really thought you left us again." Klaus shushed her and wiped the tears streaming down her face, " I had to see whether everyone was okay , Love" . Klaus raised his head to see Hayley looking at him and continued ," And they ARE" . Hope broke the embrace and looked back at Klaus with sad eyes. Klaus sighed , "I am sorry , my littlest wolf . I promise I wont do it again. Now , let s go and get some sleep" and Klaus lifted Hope and carried her on his waist to her bedroom with Hayley following them. Klaus laid down Hope on her bed and sat on the bedside. Hope looked at him and was suddenly reminded of the last two days . She clutched her father s hand in a tight hold and her eyes reflected fear. Fear that her father might leave her , once and for all. Klaus understood what she was going through and placed his hand on top of hers in a reassuring manner. Hope asked in a small voice ," Dad! You wont leave me , right?" Klaus heart pained hearing her ask this ," No. I won t" he reassured her. "Promise ?" , asked Hope in a tone that sounded hopeful. Klaus smiled , he knew the answer to this question, " Promise. ALWAYS AND FOREVER" and kissed Hope s forehead in a loving manner. That gesture was enough to show how much Klaus loved Hope. Words were not necessary. Hope smiled at him brightly as all her doubts flew away. Klaus smiled back with the same radiance. Hayley stood beside the ajar bedroom door and smiled at the father-daughter moment. She was happy. This was her family now. Atleast for a while until another solution is was feeling content. She has a daughter who is loved by both her parents , whose whole family loved her enough to sacrifice their lives for her to be safe. She couldnt have asked for more. She had been a lonely wolf. But not anymore. She has found her pack and she is standing right behind them. Atleast, a part of it. Freya was right. Of the whole picture that shattered , this small piece of family had survived as a whole . The mini Mikaelson family , as she called it. HAyley knew in her heart that it was only a matter of time before The Mikaelsons were reunited. For they are THE MIKAELSONS. They are the most powerful family in the history. Their vow will once again be honoured , for they will rise to fame again. The Mikaelsons will come together again and nothing can stop them. Not even THE HOLLOW. Deep down , every single Mikaelson knew that and they were counting the number of days until it actually happens. She couldn t stop smiling. Klaus deserved to live with Hope. But Freya didn t deserve what happened to , she will make sure that this agony ends very soon. What can she do ? Well , everyone has a role to play. She will make a wish , for The Mikaelsons to reunite again and stay together, and place it in her heart and keep on believing in it until one day it actually comes true. Unknown to everybody she had made a wish for a family back then and now she has it. Right , in front of her is a part of her big family . She swore to never leave their side as she muttered , "ALWAYS AND FOREVER "under her breath. Surprisingly Klaus had heard it and he turned towards her ," That s right , Little wolf. ALWAYS AND FOREVER." He nodded at her. She nodded back , silently promising herself that The Mikaelsons will reunite and she will make sure that they stay the same. ALWAYS AND FOREVER. Both Klaus and Hayley smiled at each other with content.

 **THE END**

 **A/N : Please leave your reviews . They are very important for an aspiring author :):). If you would like me to continue this story until the Mikaelsons reunite ( TO S5) , PM me. I have a few things up my sleeves ;);). Until then , Bye. Dont forget to let me know how you feel about the story ;) ;)**


End file.
